


Stephen's Tale

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Man-Made [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discussions of Suicide, Drama, F/M, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Team as Family, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen decides it's time to tell the others what happened to him and Hart in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2012. Does contain discussions of suicide.

EXT. BACK GARDEN OF CUTTER'S HOUSE

The table and parts of the lawn are covered in messy plates, left over food, drink bottles. 

Enter JENNY, ABBY, CUTTER, CONNOR and STEPHEN. All move about the tables and chairs, cleaning up and occasionally disappearing into the house before reappearing again. They move around each other as if they've done this before. 

JENNY

That was wonderful, Nick, thank you.

CUTTER

All I did was light the barbecue. 

JENNY 

(wiping down the table)

It was still lovely of you to invite us back. It's been a tough few weeks. 

CUTTER

(taking the cloth from JENNY and finishing wiping the table)

Tougher for Danny.

CONNOR

Girls love scars though, don't they? 

ABBY and JENNY roll their eyes and start moving the chairs closer together and STEPHEN takes some dirty plates inside.

STEPHEN

(walking back outside and addressing CONNOR, though indicating JENNY)

I don't think Danny has any trouble in that department.

(to the rest of the group)

I've just boiled the kettle. Everyone for tea?

STEPHEN heads back inside at everyone's murmured assent.

JENNY moves closer to CUTTER. ABBY and CONNOR get a bin bag and start tidying up the end of the garden where the barbecue is still softly smoking. They are talking quietly amongst themselves and don't hear the following. 

JENNY 

Has he said anything?

CUTTER

No. Well, not exactly. 

JENNY

He scored very well on his psychiatric evaluation. No one has a problem with him being back at work. But...

CUTTER

I don't want to push him away. 

JENNY

You wouldn't. You've been through too much together. 

CUTTER

Then how do I get him to talk?

JENNY

It isn't a case of getting him to. It's letting him know that when he's ready to talk about it, his friends will listen. 

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE CUTTER'S KITCHEN

STEPHEN is paused in the act of putting tea things on a tray. The kitchen window is slightly ajar. CUTTER and JENNY's voices drift through. 

STEPHEN

(softly, to himself)

Maybe it is time. 

BACK TO:

EXT. BACKGARDEN OF CUTTER'S HOUSE

ABBY and CONNOR are sitting next to each other around the garden table, surreptitiously holding hands. CUTTER and JENNY are still standing next to each other, and start to move apart as STEPHEN comes out, carrying the tray of tea things. 

STEPHEN

(putting the tray onto the table)

I brought biscuits too.

CONNOR dives forward and starts shovelling a biscuit into his mouth.

ABBY

Connor! You just ate. 

CONNOR

(voice muffled by biscuit)

Yeah, but, Jammy Dodgers.

JENNY

I don't know where you manage to put it all. 

ABBY

All over the quilt usually.

(realises what she just said)

Which I know, because I, eh, do the laundry.

There is a stilted silence, then everyone starts to chuckle. 

STEPHEN

(to Cutter)

You owe me a tenner.

CUTTER

(sighing dramatically and reaching for his wallet)

Fine. 

(off ABBY and CONNOR's confused looks)

There's a book going around the ARC - Danny's idea naturally - about when you two will finally admit what's going on. Stephen said that Abby would be the one to let it slip first. 

ABBY

I think I feel slightly offended. 

CONNOR

(snagging another biscuit)

Depends on how much of a cut we can get.

ABBY

(laughing and kissing Connor on the cheek)

I suppose there is that.

Stephen sits down and motions for JENNY and CUTTER to do the same. The mood immediately becomes serious as they take in STEPHEN's expression.

STEPHEN

Actually, while we're all together. I... 

CUTTER

You don't have to say anything. Not if you don't want. 

STEPHEN

Of course I do. I want to. I just... I try not to think too much about the time in the future, if I can. Seeing all the different ways humanity has been destroying itself. Facing up to the mistakes I've made. It's hard to describe what we went through, me and Hart.

JENNY

Stephen...

STEPHEN

I know I don't have to. But it is time.  
  
  
  


DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. A DESERT LANDSCAPE IN THE FUTURE

A lone figure is standing on a sand dune. We can't yet tell who it is, as their back is to us. They're looking out at a magnificent metal city. 

We zoom in closer and see that much of the city is in fact crumbling and in obvious disrepair. Smoke rises from the nearest building. A herd of future predators ambles along in the foreground.

HART

(coming up behind the figure we now see is Stephen)

You didn't kill him. 

STEPHEN

If you say so.

HART

Stephen.

STEPHEN

I couldn't have gone through with it myself. But is letting it happen any different? 

HART

(clearly not in the mood for hypotheticals)

We can't stay here. What if people come?

STEPHEN doesn't answer until an anomaly appears to their right. They watch as several predators go through. 

STEPHEN

Do you think we should be stopping them?

HART is pulling something from his back pocket and not really paying attention. 

HART

Stop what?

STEPHEN

(exasperated)

The predators? We don't know where they might be going or what damage they might be causing. 

HART

(obviously not having listened to a word)

I took this from Banyon.

STEPHEN turns around. HART is holding a small pocket sized book. It is tattered and grey, with a cover that is nearly falling off. 

STEPHEN

Have you read it? Do you know what it is?

HART

I haven't exactly had the time. Besides, I thought you might want to read it first. Whatever is in there, I'm sure it effects you more than it does me. 

STEPHEN

You shouldn't keep saying things like that.

HART

(shrugging)

It's true. I've never really put down roots or had any one care about me - Helen put paid to that. 

(pauses - turns so he isn't looking at Stephen)

I'm not going to make it out of this alive.

(talks louder, over Stephen's attempts to interrupt)

It's fine, Stephen. I always knew that I wasn't going to have anything resembling a normal life. Things like that don't happen to things like me.

STEPHEN

(emphatic)

You're not a thing. 

HART doesn't say anything, but he does take a step closer to STEPHEN. They watch in silence as more future predators pull the world around them apart. There's a sense of urgency about them that STEPHEN and HART unconsciously pick up on. 

STEPHEN

(in a rush of words)

I tried to kill myself. Twice. 

HART turns to look at STEPHEN, truly shocked. 

HART

When?

STEPHEN

Once when I was in the future and I thought I wasn't going to be able to stand the pain, I tampered with the sedatives and gave myself an overdose. I'm not sure how much it actually mattered, since I don't really know what it was they gave me, but the nurse who found me certainly seemed pretty pissed. 

HART

And the other time? Was that...recent?

STEPHEN

Yeah. Only Lester knows. When he stopped me, I realised that actually I didn't want to die. 

BACK TO:

EXT. CUTTER'S GARDEN. 

Everyone is clearly in shock. CUTTER leans forward and takes STEPHEN's hand. JENNY shivers exaggeratedly and looks about at the darkening sky. 

JENNY

Why don't we take this inside, where it's warmer? I don't think I'm made for sitting outside too long anymore. 

ABBY

Good idea. I'll go and put the kettle on. I'm sure we could all do with more tea.

ABBY hurries inside, turning her mascara streaked face away from everyone, closely followed by CONNOR.

JENNY

Come on you two. Inside. 

CUTTER and STEPHEN get up and slowly walk inside. Their hands remain tightly held the entire way.   
  


INT. CUTTER'S LIVING ROOM

CUTTER and STEPHEN are sitting next to each other on the sofa. ABBY is distributing tea cups and pouring out tea and milk. JENNY is seated on the chair, with CONNOR sitting cross-legged on the floor by her feet. ABBY will join him when she's finished with the tea things. 

CUTTER

Why now?

STEPHEN

It's been a week since we buried Hart. I thought now was as good a time as any. And - and I promised him that I'd tell you everything. When the time was right. 

(smiling slightly)

He was very big on there being a right time for everything. 

CONNOR

Did he really know everything that was going to happen?

STEPHEN

I don't know. I don't - I don't think so. I got the impression he liked to make it seem as if he knew more about what was going on than he actually did. Survival I suppose. Especially if he had to deal with Helen a lot. Being with someone who knows more than she does has always irritated her.

CUTTER

(laughing a little to himself)

Aye, it certainly did.

JENNY

Why did you tell Lester? About your...

STEPHEN

Suicide attempt?

CUTTER

Stephen, if it was an accident...

STEPHEN

(abruptly)

It wasn't.

(quieter, all in one rushed breath)

It was when we first realised that my ability with the future predators was getting stronger, not weaker. The doctor was running all those tests and I was consigned to office duties for what seemed like an age. But I was allowed to use the gun range. 

CUTTER makes a startled noise in the back of his throat. STEPHEN squeezes his hand tighter, but looks off into the distance.

STEPHEN

I thought I could make it look like an accident. But I'd passed Lester on the way down there and, I don't know, he must have seen something on my face, because he followed me. I didn't even realise it, I was so caught up in what I'd set my mind to that nothing else seemed to matter. And then I was pressing the gun to my temple and just as quickly he was taking it away from me. 

(looks down at his lap, not wanting to know how everybody else is taking this)

I just burst into tears. And he - he actually gave me a hug. Or as near as one as he could get to, I suppose, and told me to take the afternoon off and be back for field duty in the morning. 

JENNY

(incredulous)

He should have given you more time than that.

STEPHEN

(shaking his head)

No, no, it was just what I needed. Realising that I did have people who relied on me being on top form. Letting myself trust my instincts, even if they were, are, tainted with future predator DNA. It did help me come to terms with things. The way he was so matter of fact about it.

(very quietly)

I've never really thanked him. 

CUTTER

I expect he knows. The man's a lot cannier than I often give him credit for. 

No one knows what to say for several minutes. Finally CONNOR is the one to break the silence. 

CONNOR

Did you go through the anomaly - after the future predators?

STEPHEN

(blinking owlishly and trying to follow CONNOR's thought process)

Oh, yes, we did. 

CUTTER

No need to talk about that now. Maybe bed would be...

STEPHEN

(smiling)

I'm not an invalid Cutter. And besides, I've started, I'd quite like to finish now. 

FADE TO:

EXT. AN INDUSTRIAL CITY. 

Future predators are climbing the buildings. An anomaly twinkles behind STEPHEN and HART who have just stepped through it. There are enough familiar landmarks to identify the city as a future LONDON. 

STEPHEN

What the hell are we supposed to do now?

HART

Can't you tell the predators to go back where they came from? 

STEPHEN

(dubious)

I suppose I can try. But then what? That world is crumbling apart, they know they won't survive there.

HART

I don't know Stephen. Maybe they don't want to survive. 

STEPHEN

(narrowing his eyes suspiciously)

And do you want me to convince them that they should fight for their survival? Or that they deserve to die?

HART doesn't answer, merely starts to walk further into the city. After a few seconds hesitation, STEPHEN follows him. 

STEPHEN

(trying to make peace)

Any idea what year this is?

HART

(shrugs)

No. Maybe we can find a newspaper seller. Or whatever the equivalent might be. 

STEPHEN

I haven't seen any people yet. Is every future destined to be abandoned?

HART has no answer for this, so doesn't attempt one. Instead he ducks into what looks like a shop and comes out triumphantly holding something that resembles a computer tablet in his hand. 

HART

If this thing's accurate, we're in 2356. And the city is abandoned because...

(he presses a few buttons and a video hologram appears)

HOLOGRAM

...This is the emergency beacon. Fallout from Nuclear Reactor 7's malfunction requires that all citizens remain inside their homes until further notice. This is the emergency beacon. Fallout from Nuclear Reactor 7's malfunction requires that all citizens remain inside their homes. Only those with authorisation and the proper medical equipment may be permitted inside the Hot Zone. This is the emergency beacon. Please stay inside your homes until further notice. This is the emergency beacon. Wind speeds are reported of up to...

HART

(finally succeeding in finding the off button)

Well, I guess that explains that. 

STEPHEN

(looks up at the sky as if he'll be able to spot the radiation)

Do you think it's safe for us to be out here?

HART

Depends on whether or not we're in the Hot Zone, I suppose. 

They both take a moment to let this sink in. It's impossible to tell for the moment. Without saying anything they agree not to let it worry them. 

STEPHEN

I'll try and talk to the predators. See if I can get any sense out of them what's happening. 

HART

I'll go look for some more clues as to what's going on. 

HART disappears further down the street before STEPHEN can ask him what he means. 

STEPHEN

(to himself)

Right, okay, Stephen. You can do this. 

STEPHEN steps back towards the anomaly, keeping his eyes alert for any sign of human life. But all he can see, hear, smell, is future predator.

STEPHEN

I just want to - help. 

(shakes his head at the inadequacy of his words)

I'm not very good at this. I didn't have someone to teach me how to - how to talk to you. And I'm sorry for what you've been through. But I - I have to put humans first. I have to protect the time that I'm from. And I don't know if you know how to help me, or even if you will. But I'm asking for something, some sort of sign or...I don't know. Why have you come here? What was the point of it all? 

Throughout his speech STEPHEN has been staring more at the ground than anywhere else. Now he looks up and takes a startled step backwards. He's surrounded by future predators. 

STEPHEN

Um, hi?

The future predators fan out until one of them is directly in front of STEPHEN, the others forming a half circle around him. STEPHEN realises it is probably futile to pretend not to be alarmed by this turn of events. 

STEPHEN

Right, okay, I um, am glad you're all here....

The future predator who appears to be in charge drops a book at Stephen's feet. STEPHEN moves forward and cautiously examines it.

STEPHEN

Okay. Is this, is this some sort of message?

Another book is dropped in front of STEPHEN, and then another. STEPHEN looks closer and realises that words have been scratched out, by claws no doubt. And yes, they are telling him something. 

HART

Stephen? Stephen is everything all right?

The predators part out of the way for HART to come through. He's carrying some sort of weapon. 

STEPHEN

Where did you get that?

HART

Borrowed it off a policeman. At least, I think he was a policeman. 

STEPHEN

And you don't think he'll want it back?

HART

No need for guns where he's gone. 

(he makes a throat slashing motion with his free hand)

STEPHEN

Did you -?

HART

(more amused than annoyed)

No, I found him dead back there. Looks like he's been stabbed. 

From STEPHEN's expression, this isn't comforting news. But the predators shift and remind him of their presence. 

STEPHEN

Right, well, just don't point it at me. 

(looks at it a little closer)

Do you even know how that thing works?

HART shrugs and points the weapon at one of the future predators who promptly bats it away, its claws snicking against the ground. HART and STEPHEN take a step backwards.

STEPHEN

Take a look at that.

STEPHEN points down at the message spelled out through the titles of the books. 

HART

You would have thought books were obsolete by now. 

STEPHEN glares at him.

STEPHEN

Not what I meant.

A hint of a smile tugs at HART's lips. He seems strangely upbeat. 

HART

(reading)

A foul wind is coming. The time of Convergence is a hundred steps away. Only one will survive. So it is written.

STEPHEN

What do you think it means? Have you ever heard of Convergence before?

HART

Very poetic. I wonder who told them how to write like that. 

STEPHEN

(beyond incredulous)

What is wrong with you?

HART

Sorry Stephen. I know not what I do.

STEPHEN picks up on the alarm from the predators too late. HART shoots him and STEPHEN falls to the ground.  


  


BACK TO:

INT. CUTTERS'S LIVING ROOM 

CUTTER

He shot you?

STEPHEN

Yeah. Turns out it was just some sort of stun gun.

CONNOR

Did he know that before he shot you? 

(ABBY hits him on the head with a rolled up RADIO TIMES)

Ow! What was that for?

STEPHEN

(smiling)

I'm pretty certain Hart knew what he was doing. I'm not entirely sure that he didn't have the whole thing mapped out the minute we stepped through that anomaly. 

(thoughtful)

I think he was the one who told the predators to write that message. 

EVERYONE in the room reacts with surprise. 

JENNY

I thought Hart didn't have the same connection with the predators as you do?

STEPHEN

Well, we do only have his word for that don't we? He was incredibly brave and I trusted him with my life, but I wouldn't trust him not to lie to my face if he thought it would save me. 

CUTTER

(quietly)

Sounds familiar. 

JENNY

(pointedly, to CUTTER and STEPHEN)

Doesn't it just.

CUTTER

(sheepish)

It always works out in the end, though.

CONNOR

Yeah. Apart from the getting eaten. Or shot at. Or pulled through anomalies. Or trapped in the past.

CUTTER

(exasperated)

Thank you, Connor. 

ABBY

So what happened next?

STEPHEN

That's where it really started to get complicated.

CUT TO:

INT. A HOSPITAL. 

STEPHEN is lying, seemingly unconscious, on a hospital bed. HART is lying on the bed next to him, a bandage covering one side of his face. A NURSE is moving around the room, checking the monitors and writing notes on a computer tablet. 

HART

I thought he'd be awake by now. 

The NURSE looks at him, then goes back to her work. 

HART

(undeterred)

I mean, it wasn't much of a shot. Just a, just a quick burst of electricity, that was all. 

(quietly, to himself)

He's supposed to be awake by now.

The door opens and a DOCTOR walks in. We've seen him before, Helen Cutter brought STEPHEN to him to be healed after the attack in the cage room. 

HART

Shouldn't he be awake by now?

DOCTOR

I'll give him something to wake him up in a minute. I know his metabolism and what will work with it.

(looks at STEPHEN as if he's an interesting experiment)

Didn't think I'd be seeing him again so soon. 

HART

Soon?

DOCTOR

Well, in relative terms of course. 

(casually, almost too much so)

I hear on the timeline grapevine that Helen Cutter is dead. Is that right?

HART

Um hmm. 

DOCTOR

(smiling)

Interesting. 

The NURSE leaves the room and the DOCTOR closes the door behind her. HART fidgets on the bed. Whatever his reasons for coming there, events are slipping out of his control. 

DOCTOR

(conversationally)

Do you know what I detest about time travellers? 

(waits until HART shakes his head before continuing)

They always think they know everything. 

The DOCTOR pulls out a hypodermic needle and moves towards STEPHEN. 

HART

(alarmed)

What are you doing?

DOCTOR

I told you, I'm just going to wake him up a little.

HART tries to move off the bed, managing to raise himself slightly before falling back again. 

HART

What have you given me?

DOCTOR

You wanted your injuries to be repaired just as Stephen's had been. I gave you what was necessary. 

HART tries again to get off the bed, and again fails to make his body move the way he wants it to.

DOCTOR

Two for the price of one, Helen Cutter really is spoiling me. 

The DOCTOR takes hold of STEPHEN's left arm and prepares to inject STEPHEN. HART struggles more furiously to sit up, managing in swinging his legs off the side of the bed. As the DOCTOR leans foward, STEPHEN's eyes open. The DOCTOR has little time to react before STEPHEN punches him in the face. 

STEPHEN

(to HART, as he punches the DOCTOR repeatedly)

Next time, tell me what you're planning before you actually do it, will you?

The DOCTOR manages to crawl away to the side of the room, bloodied but not seriously hurt. As STEPHEN turns to help HART, the DOCTOR hits an alarm button. 

STEPHEN

What's that?

HART

Trouble. 

STEPHEN

We need to get out of here.

HART

No, no we don't. You do.

STEPHEN

(still pulling at HART, as if contemplating throwing him over his shoulder)

What are you talking about?

HART

I shouldn't have brought you here.

STEPHEN

(gives in to the inevitable and stops pulling at HART)

Why did you bring me here?

There is a loud explosion further down the corridor. EVERYONE jumps and looks towards the door. 

HART

I'm supposed to meet some people. I thought you were too. But I think that's just wanted she wanted me to think. 

STEPHEN

(looking at the door and not at HART, fails to see HART's expression)

Helen?

HART

Do you still have the book?

STEPHEN

(turns towards HART in surprise, doesn't like what he sees)

You're up to something again. I wish you'd just tell me what is - 

Another explosion, closer this time, cuts him off. 

HART

The book Banyon had, it's Helen's notebook. It details everything. The times she's been to, what she learned, what she changed. 

STEPHEN

(hurriedly pats himself down, finds the book still tucked inside his jacket)

It's here. 

HART

Give it to me?

STEPHEN

(hesitates)

What are you going to do with it?

HART

Don't you trust me, Stephen?

STEPHEN hands over the book. HART pulls out a lighter and sets the book on fire. STEPHEN doesn't stop him. 

DOCTOR

Are you mad? Do you know how much a book like that is worth?

STEPHEN turns to step towards him and the DOCTOR cowers away. 

STEPHEN

Why didn't you do that before? Why give it me?

HART

It didn't occur to me that Helen would know that's what I'd do. She knew us pretty well, didn't she? 

STEPHEN

She falsified entries, knowing - knowing what?

The door swings open and armed people pour in. The insignia on their armbands had been covered up by black cloth, as if they are in mourning. 

SOLDIER

Hands up, everybody!

STEPHEN and HART very slowly obey. The DOCTOR crawls toward the SOLDIER on his hands and knees. 

DOCTOR

Thank god you're here. 

The SOLDIER very calmly shoots the DOCTOR in the leg. STEPHEN and HART react in alarm. 

STEPHEN

We're just travellers. We don't know what - 

SOLDIER

No need for explanations Mr Hart. I'll have you escorted to the nearest anomaly. 

STEPHEN

How do you know who we are?

SOLDIER

(laughs)

Maybe when I see you again I'll let you know. For now, Adams, send him back where he belongs. Mr Temple will be needing some help soon. 

ADAMS

Yes, sir. 

(she steps towards Stephen)

If you'll come with me please, sir. 

STEPHEN

Connor's in trouble?

ADAMS

Your whole team are, sir. I expect they'll be needing you. 

STEPHEN

(to Hart)

Come on. 

HART

(shakes his head)

I don't think I'm invited on this one, Stephen. 

The SOLDIERS all fan out around the room, ignoring the DOCTOR's muffled sobs. STEPHEN knows that any attempt at fighting his way out will be futile. 

STEPHEN

(to the first soldier)

What are you going to do with him?

SOLDIER

Best you don't ask too many questions, sir. You mayn't like the answers. 

HART

It's fine, Stephen. Go on, help the team. 

(calculating)

Help Cutter. 

STEPHEN, acutely aware that he is being played, nods. He could no more not go to CUTTER's aid than he could will himself to fly. 

STEPHEN

I won't be seeing you again, will I?

HART

Goodbye Stephen. 

STEPHEN allows himself to be lead out of the room. He is half-way down the corridor when he hears a gun shot. He flinches, but otherwise does not react. 

FADE TO:

INT. CUTTER'S LIVING ROOM 

CUTTER

You thought he'd been killed?

STEPHEN

(shrugging)

It seemed logical. Of course, that was just what they wanted me to think. 

JENNY

They were from the future ARC. Their mission was to bring you back to us?

STEPHEN

(smiling)

I suppose it was, yes. 

ABBY

I wonder what they're all doing now, in the future. Do you think they're telling tales of their adventures? 

CUTTER

Aye, I expect so. 

CONNOR

The Strange Adventures of the Time Travellers from the ARC. That would make a pretty good comic book. 

JENNY

Don't even think about it. I've got enough on my plate keeping you out of the press as it is.

STEPHEN

It's bound to get out eventually.

JENNY

Not on my watch. 

CUTTER

Well it if does, we'll be more than ready for it. 

(yawns)

The main thing is that Stephen is here with us and the world didn't end. Not bad for a bunch of time travelling misfits. 

JENNY

(laughing)

Not bad at all. 

(starting to get up)

And I think it's time for me to be in my bed. 

(to ABBY and CONNOR)

Come on you two, I'll give you a lift. 

STEPHEN

(reluctantly)

I should be getting home too. It's pretty late. 

CUTTER

You don't have to. 

They exchange significant looks as ABBY, JENNY and CONNOR sneak out. 

STEPHEN

If you're sure? I can make up the spare bed. 

CUTTER

You don't have to. 

Neither of them moves. 

FADE TO BLACK.

  



End file.
